Persephone Idony Floros
Persephone Idony Floros (f. 9 januar) er nåværende elev som studerer ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom, og ble plassert i Smygard av valghatten. Hun er datteren til Valdis Sveinsdóttir-Floros og Colton A. Floros. "Persephone was the greek goddess queen of the underworld and spring growth, and also the wife of the god Hades." "Idony was the norse goddess of spring and eternal youth. The name, Idony, means renewal." Familie Persephone kommer fra en gammel og mektig fullblodsfamile, hvor etternavnet Floros har gått gjennom mange generasjoner. Floros-familien stammer opprinnelig fra Hellas, men eksisterer også nå rundt i Italia. Da Voldemorts tid startet, hadde hele familien lojaliteten sin til han, og det for deres fordel ingen som hadde en mistanke. Tror ''de hvertfall. Farfaren til Persephone var gresk, og møtte en jente fra New Zealand - deretter giftet de seg, og fikk tre barn. Det eldste barnet, Colton Apollon Floros, er faren til Persephone. Han møtte Valdis Sveinsdóttir i Reykjavìk da han var der for å utføre en ukjent ærend for magidepartementet (typisk at han jobbet for dem ettersom at familien er veldig mektig og velstående, er det ikke?), og ble forelsket fortere enn du kan si Humlesnurr. Hva var det som gikk gjennom hodet hans? Det var aldeles ikke likt Colton å være slik - folk fryktet strengt tatt fyren. Men heldigvis var følelsene til Valdis like, og de endte opp sammen. Valdis brydde seg ikke om at mannen hun elsket var en dødseter - hun ble en selv etterhvert - så lenge de to var sammen gikk alt greit. Årene gikk, og de giftet seg lykkelige. Valdis ble gravid med tvillinger, to gutter. Den ene gutten overlevde ikke svangerskapet, desverre. Heldigvis var gutten som overlevde frisk, og fikk navnet Ares Magni. (Som du kanskje har lagt merke til så ligger det i familien å oppkalle barna sine etter en eller annen gresk/norrøn gud) Valdis var ødelagt etter døden til Ares' bror, så det tok en stund før hun ble gravid på nytt med Persephone. Åtte år senere ble Persephone født, og Ares var fortyllende glad etter å ha fått tittelen "storebror". Hovedsakelig bodde de i Hellas på herregårdensin, men hadde også hus på Island og New Zealand så de flyttet stadig vekk rundt omkring, noe de fortsatt gjør. Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom Da Ares startet på Galtvort var bare Persephone 3 år. Ettersom årene gikk prøvde han å lære henne trylleformler (litt vanskelig å lære en liten jente trylleformlet når hun ikke eier en stav enda?) og småting, for han ville være en god rollemodell. Da han var ferdig på Galtvort var Persephone blitt 10 år. Kun ett år igjen, så startet hun på Galtvort. Hun var overlykkelig da hun mottok brevet sitt fra Galtvort. Da hun startet på Galtvort ble hun plassert av valghatten i Smygard - akkurat som broren og faren. Persephone legger mye vekt på skolen, og har utmerket godt talent i eliksirer, trylleformler og forsvar mot svartekunster. Utseende Persephone har et veldig feminimt ansikt - liten nese, store øyne og fyldige lepper. Resten av kroppen hennes er spinkel og liten, med en høyde på ca. 158 cm. Ansiktet hennes er en stor fordel for henne. Et enkelt smil kan få deg forhekset under hennes manipulasjon. Håret hennes rekker henne ned tul brystene og har en mørkebrun farge. Grønnfargen i øynene hennes arvet hun fra faren sin - de fleste trekkene hennes har henne fra faren sin. Når hun smiler får hun mange smilehull i kinnene og hun har hvite tenner. Utseendet hennes får henne til å se veldig uskyldig ut, til og med ''dum ''ut noen ganger, så aldri undervurder henne. Man vet aldri hva som gjemmer seg under. ''"Don't underestimate me just because of my appearance. I look innocent, but you never know what could hit you until it does." Personlighet Vel, hva kan man si om personligheten hennes? Persephone er en arrogant liten jente som setter sine behov foran andres. Tålmodigheten hennes er rett og slett død. (hvordan kan den egentlig være død når den aldri har eksistert?) Ettersom at hun har blitt oppdratt av en (typisk) fullblodsfamilie med "høye verdier", så ser hun ned på gompefødt og gomper. Persephone er for det meste kun med fullblodselever på Galtvort, noen ganger halvblods, og nesten aldri gompefødte. Jenta er full av følelser, selvom det ikke ser ut som det fordi hun styrer akkurat selv hva hun vil vise. Aldri få henne som fiende og undervurder henne - å gni salt på såret er noe hun er flink til. "If you end up on my "to do list", you better pack your bags and leave Hogwarts if you want to survive this year. Oh and by the way - what do you want me to write on your headstone?" Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Fullblods